


Chrysanthemum

by SangriaKisses



Series: Flowering [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Day 1, F/M, InoShikaCho, Yamanaka Week 2021, tradition, yamanaka family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Prompt: TraditionFlower Inspiration:  The chrysanthemum represents longevity, rejuvenation and nobility in Japan. It is also the symbol of autumn, harvest and goodwill. Because of its auspicious meaning, the flower frequently appears on decorations, accessories, porcelains, kimonos and obis, as well as Japan's 50 yen coin. People give red chrysanthemums to loved and respected people.Sai is ready to propose to Ino, he just has a few people he needs to speak to first.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Flowering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely Lights! Happy Yamanaka Week! This family is so underrated and deserves all the love! Hope you enjoy some cute family fluff!

Shikamaru and Choji were initially both surprised by Sai’s invitation to lunch. Over the years they’d become closer to him, especially given his relationship with Ino. Still, it wasn’t often that it was just the three of them together. They knew that whatever the case was it had something to do with their blonde teammate. 

“Thank you both for coming. I had something important that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Sure Sai, what’s going on?”

“I’m planning on proposing to Ino.” They both offered their congratulations neither entirely surprised by the revelation.

“I already spoke to her mother who has given her support and we also prayed at Inoichi’s gravesite.” 

\--

_It was easy to pick out Inoichi’s resting place amongst the others. Bright flowers consistently adorned the very spot._

_Sai had just spoken to Ino’s mother about his plans. She’d burst into excited tears at the idea. Offering her blessing and support enthusiastically. She’d always approved of his relationship with her daughter. Seeing how kind, respectful, and caring he’d been. Marriage was the next logical step._

_They both knew though where their next stop would be._

_Sai met Inoichi a few times in passing. He was a great ninja, an even better man. Unfortunately, he’d never met him in the capacity as Ino’s significant other. Ino and her mother both assured him that he’d approve._

_They both placed new flowers and various offerings at the site. Launching into familiar prayers before beginning their own._

_“Darling, Sai has something he’d like to talk to you about.” He could see an incredible love still in her eyes for her husband. It only made him hope that he and Ino would have that kind of everlasting love._

_“Yamanaka-San, your daughter is kind and beautiful. She is strong, loyal and her heart is unlike any other. You helped raise a wonderful person. With your wife’s blessing and I hope yours I will be asking her to marry me. I know that more than anything she wishes that you could be here. I hate that I can’t give her that but I promise I will do everything I can to ensure her days are filled with light. I’ll shoulder the legacy that you’ve left and stand by Ino’s side as she leads the clan. I pray that you continue to watch over us and that you bless our marriage.”_

_“Do you hear that? Our baby is going to be married soon. She’s all grown up now.” Sai could hear the tears in her voice. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder._

_"I know that Sai will take care of her and the clan. We’re all safe with him. So please rest easy my darling. We’re all okay here.”_

*

**

“Since her father passed away, you two are the closest males in her life. Her brothers if you will. It is only fitting that I speak to you both.”

“Sai…”

“You don’t have to-“

He waved off their protests knowing that this was what he wanted to do. “It’s tradition to speak to my future fiancé’s family. I’m not asking permission. I would ask her to marry me regardless. She will decide if she wants to or not. I am simply asking for your blessing and support.”

His eyes took on a familiar thoughtful quality. 

“If she does decide to marry me our child will be part of the next generation of InoShikaCho. It’s not just marrying into the Yamanaka clan. I’m also asking that you accept me into _this_ family.”

They were both floored by the thought that he’d put into all of this. Just what proposing and marrying Ino would mean. 

“I know that I don’t have much that I can offer her but I promise that I will do my best to make her happy.” 

“Of course Sai.”

“You already make her happy. That’s more than enough for us.”

“You’re our friend and comrade. We’re happy to have you become part of our family as well.” 

Sai couldn’t express just how relieved he was that the important people in Ino’s life had accepted him and supported their nuptials. He knew that no matter what he’d have asked her to marry him. It just helped to know that they were all in his corner. 

\--

A few days later under the light of a million stars and surrounded by an ocean of flowers carrying those blessings with him he proposed. 

He was never one for flowery words or elaborate poems. He’d already expressed so much of himself to her family that his proposal was simple. Despite their time together she always left him a little tongue-tied. Still, she accepted with crystal tears in her blue eyes and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t shed a few of his own. They sat there together, dreaming of what the future had in store for them. 

“I spoke to your father." Ino glanced up at him confused.

“When I realized just how much I wanted to marry you I read a few books. It’s common practice to approach the family of the person that you will be proposing to. To ask for their blessing and permission. So I spoke to your mother and we visited your father. I know that not having your father around for this and the actual wedding day will be difficult. I’d like to believe though that he is here and he’s celebrating with us.

Ino hid her tears against his chest surprised and moved by the gesture. There was little more that she wanted than to have her father there especially for the wedding day. Knowing that he couldn’t be there was painful. There were so many milestones that she wished he could be there for. But like Sai had expressed she was sure that he was there watching over them. 

“Thank you Sai, that means so much to me. When I was younger I would tell my dad all about what I wanted for my wedding day. We thought about the dress, food and the flowers. All those little details. But he always came back to the idea that the most important thing was the person that was standing right next to me. I know that I have the best person to walk through life with. I’m excited to marry you Sai and I can’t wait to see what wonderful adventures life has for us.”

He pulled her into a warm kiss. Able to see that future in her eyes. Amazed that one day soon she’d be his wife. 

The world hadn’t been entirely fair to either of them but they had each other and the love of their family and friends. That alone made it a beautiful life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love them!! I wish that Inoichi was around and it's complete bs that he isn't! :/ Also I hate that we don’t know Ino’s mom’s name. How precious is Sai, you know that he probably read books about proposing and marriage. I’m not too familiar with Japanese wedding traditions but if they followed some western customs I hc that Shikamaru and Chouji walk Ino down the aisle. At least for the first part then Ino walks herself the rest of the way.  
> I have just a few quick little ficlets for the rest of the week so I look forward to everyone’s submissions!


End file.
